Commander Emman
by animerelatedlover
Summary: [This story is meant to be my leak for my writer's block] "Commander Emman, you will be assigned in Area S09 to keep Sangvis Forces at Bay, do you understand?" "Sir!" I salute. "Good, take your stuff and ride that truck..." Oh, I didn't know what I was getting into...


"*Sigh*... This is it…my first day"

The steel gates coldly welcome me. The wind that is rushing from the mountains cooly brushes my hair and face as though pushing me to go in. I'm honestly scared to go in. Who knows what the folks back at HQ are truly saying. With such high walls, even I would assume I failed the rigorous tests that they gave me and is just messing with me as a sort of "fun time at the office thing".

"Now I'm really scared..." oh the thought gave me chills.

"If a telephone exists in there the first thing I'm going to do is call for help" I can't see any doorbells to use, so I resorted to knocking.

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

"Pizza delivery"

"Eeeh? Pizza guy! W-we didn't order some right? M1911?"

" Uh no… but… how can a pizza guy be in the middle of nowhere"

"Strange..." Okay… I didn't expect an answer… and girls too. Are these people what they call Dolls?

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm not the pizza guy. But an alien to steal your brains" I answered.

"Aliens steal brains?"

"Eeh! But that's… wait, this mister is just playing with us!" I've been found out, now the fun's over.

"Commander Johan Emman reporting for duty on my first day. I'm supposed to meet a girl named Kalina, a logistics officer. Where might I find such damsel?"

"Commander Johan! Sir! Please excuse our rudeness" I should be the one saying that.

The steel gates open from the middle just a few feet of a gap from each other, enough for a human to go in. Then out came 2 girls, one of them has blond hair and red eyes, short, white undershirt and a jacket, brown skirt, and boots. The other is also a blonde girl, short-haired, just about to the jaw, blue eyes, a black coat, white undershirt, and skirt. She has mismatching gloves, white on her right and black on her left, white stockings and boots.

Both of them lined up and salutes at me.

"C-c-c-commander we've been expecting you!" the blue shorty said.

"We're sorry for being rude earlier! We didn't know it was you Commander!" at least someone is here to receive me.

"Can I get your names?"

"M1895!"

"M1911!"

"Huh…" I feel old just from hearing their names. And looking at these girls, they look like a pair of troublemakers.

"A-Are we going to be in trouble?" M1895 asked.

"Trouble? Nah. It's my first day"

"*Sigh*..." they sighed in relief.

"I'll punish you on my second day"

"..." Oh, that face is nice. I wish I had my phone out.

"Let's leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's selves. I assume that you know where I'll be going right?" I take out some tic tacs from my pocket and tapped once. Popping a tic tac out of the container.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Great then" I swallow it.

"Show me around"

"Roger, Commander!"

The 2 Dolls lead me inside. Yup, they're Dolls. To know that they're Dolls is when I started calling a girl by the name of the gun etched onto them. This company has a weird tradition by naming the Dolls after the gun, but that's fine. Easier to distinguish, easier to remember.

The base is huge. Right now, I'm cutting through a runway, on the other side are hangars lined up most probably containing vehicles that takes us to the skies. Of course, what's an airfield without a control tower right? Looking to both sides of the base, and assuming I'm currently in the middle, the walls are so far apart from each other, that they look like they've sunk ¼ of the way.

"Hey, I didn't expect to have some planes here"

"This base is a former airfield. It seems the Company put some life back into it again"

"Let me guess, so the Company could catch some air?"

Cutting through the runways, we approach the alley between the hangars.

"H-hey! M1911!" M1895 whispers to her partner.

"What is M18?"

"Do you really believe that this is the Commander?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't we supposed to see-!"

"Oh no!"

"Hm?" all of a sudden, M1911 turns towards me.

"I'm sorry Sir! But we need confirmation that you're really the Commander assigned to us!" are you serious? You only ask for those now?

"Okay, okay. Fine. here are my papers" I take out a folder from my bag and hand it over to them.

M1895 takes the file and opens it. They both stare at the piece of paper on it for a good 2 seconds.

"Phew… I thought he was a scammer" M1895 sighed in relief.

"Yeah… We'd be in big trouble if we let some civilian in the base"

"Hey, what do you 2 think you're doing?"

"...!"

"...!"

"...?"

The 2 dolls look behind them, seemingly scared. Another girl is standing there with hands on her hips and a tablet on her right hand. She has orange hair side-ponytai led by a big red ribbon. She's wearing a brown jacket with the emblem of our company on the top part of the sleeves, a white undershirt that is not buttoned high enough as I can obviously still see her bra, loosely covered up by a red ribbon. She wears a brown belt bag, a skirt, a thigh bag, mismatched stockings, one is black the other is striped with black and white. And finally high heeled boots.

She also has headphones indicating she's of some leader type role. Why do I assume that? Why do you need headphones and a tablet if you're some lackey?

"*Sigh* Whois guarding the gates?"

"..." both of them point at the other.

"...How many times do I have to tell you that..." she looks clearly disappointed by that answer.

"But! We needed to escort the Commander to his office!" M1895 pleas.

"Commander?" Upon hearing the title, the 2 Dolls steps aside, revealing me.

"...You're..."

"Johan Emman, I think this is my first day here… Or did I get the date wrong..."

"...Uh… No. I'm sorry, I thought you would be coming in another hour or so" she quickly looks at the tablet. She must be looking at the calendar.

"There wasn't any Moose traffic that we encountered" I joked.

"Uh… crap, I need to move up this thing for a bit… and…Okay" she looks up to me and smiles with a greeting.

"Commander Johan Emman, Welcome to Area S09! Your new home!"


End file.
